


Secrets

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: The Bad Batch can't figure out what's wrong with their Jedi lover. Thank the force for Tech and his "useless" knowledge...
Relationships: Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. It's short so...

"I have no idea what's wrong with her! I've never seen this before…"

Tech was horrified when they pulled the general's tunic away from her body and saw red and blue. Her skin seemed to be drying out and none of them could explain why. The wheezing in her chest and throat worried them to a great extent. Even Tech was clueless as to what was happening. The others looked to him when they seemed to be clueless and he was struggling to find any info on their Jedi lover.

It was getting worse by the hour. Tech was straining his brain looking through countless files while Hunter held her close against him. Wrecker was on one side, nervously petting her hair while Crosshair was holding her hand, his thumb stroking the back of it.

Finally, Tech came across a file and looked at her with wide eyes. Surely this wasn't what was happening. Ocean had every symptom but she never mentioned such a thing. Of course she wouldn't say anything if this was the case. The race was known to be extinct…

"Set a course for Sesid." Tech said in an almost breathless whisper.

Crosshair raised a brow, "How will the Draedans help us?"

"We find a place to stay and make sure no one notices anything out of the ordinary when we take her inside." 

Hunter and the others knew Sesid was a planet with ocean and volcanic islands. They had been there once and made a few allies. 

"We need to find a place for the next few days so she can recover. If anyone asks, she was injured in battle." Tech was grabbing several first aid objects after setting a course for Sesid, "They respect privacy there. We won't be bothered by anyone."

"Tech," Crosshair stopped the man long enough to look into his eyes, "What's going on?"

Tech looked down, "I have a theory but I'm not entirely positive it is accurate for the situation or not."

…

After running into the hotel owner the guys knew from before, the group quickly made it into a room without any questions about the their Jedi general. Once they were locked inside the room, Wrecker placed her on the bed.

"Alright, Tech." Hunter huffed, "What do we do now?"

"We need to fill the bathtub with salt water."

"What? Why?"

"I have a theory… It's the only thing that makes sense." It wasn't often Tech seemed unsure of himself. The others were uncomfortable when even he had no clue on how to fix something or someone.

A soft moan caught their attention and they looked down at their Jedi. Her glassy eyes were open, looking up past them at the large aquarium in the wall. She reached out to it, Tech raising a brow, "Yes! That should work! Wrecker, help me get Ocean inside the tank!"

"But why?"

"Just do it, Wrecker!" Tech quickly worked to get her clothes off, examining the markings over her dried and cracked skin, "We need to work quick."

Ignoring her painful wheezing as best as he could, Wrecker picked her up. He stepped up and placed her in the tank with the fish.

"Drop her in, fully submerged."

He let her go, uncertain he should do so. Wrecker felt it was necessary to stand close by just in case. 

Hunter grimaced, feeling something was changing but Crosshair wasn't convinced that she needed to be submerged, "This is insane! She can't breathe! Why would you force her underwater?!"

A scream ripped through the room. They all turned to see their Jedi writhing in the water. Her muscles appeared to be ripping and growing, bones breaking in order to shift.

"Because she's a Melodie." Tech double checked to make sure he was recording everything to study later on, "Her people are supposedly extinct. This… This is why she didn't say anything to us… Surely the Jedi know…"

The fluke of her long tail finished forming as well as the fins on her hips and back. She let herself settle on the bottom of the tank. 

Crosshair beat his fist against the tank, "WHY didn't she tell us?!"

"Most of her kind can go their whole lives not telling their non-Melodie mate what they are!" Tech exclaimed, "Melodies were hunted to extinction… nearly to extinction. Slavers would trick them, make them think they were in love and marry them. Crosshair, they would cut off their fins and hair, leaving them to die. Younger ones would be sold into slavery…"

The anger on Crosshair's face eased a bit though it was clear he was extremely upset about the secret that was kept from him. 

Wrecker moved closer to the tank. The scales on Ocean's tail seemed to glimmer in the light of the room and it was entrancing. She seemed to be recovering now that she was underwater and resting.

"She trusted us enough when she knew we were alone in this room and near that which she needed." Wrecker made sure to keep his voice down, not wanting to disturb their Jedi where she was resting at the bottom of the tank.

"She's terrified." Hunter suddenly spoke up.

The others turned to him, questioning. She didn't seem to be terrified. For the moment, she looked as if she were exhausted and trying to sleep.

"Her posture, the way her eyes stay on us, she had no choice but to trust us. She didn't want to die yet so she had to make a decision…" 

It was hard to tell that she was trembling in the water. Once it was pointed out, it was easy to see. Wrecker frowned, hating the thought that she was scared of them and they had no way of comforting her. None of them could fit in the tank with her without the water coming out over the top. Their general was petite and able to be put inside without too much of a change.

"We will just have to wait until she is well enough to come out." Tech surveyed the room, "Keep the windows tinted and everything locked. The more secure, the better."

Her eyes watched them move around the room. When Crosshair moved to sit up on the top side of the tank, she slowly moved up the glass. It was apparent she was still fearful. She always hated it when Crosshair became angry at anything and by the look on her face, she knew he was angry at her. Slowly, Crosshair reached his hand in the water and cupped her cheek. Her hands reached up and held it closer against her skin in a loving nuzzle. It was her silent way of begging him not to be angry with her.

"Forgive me for earlier, Ocean. I took it the wrong way, you not telling us. I promise you, we will keep you safe. Nothing and no one will take you from us."

She seemed to accept his answer, kissing his palm before moving back to the bottom of the tank. A sigh left Crosshair's lips. When he looked back to his front, he saw Tech with an object in his hands, reaching out for him to take it.

"What is this?"

Tech spoke in an annoyed tone, "An A99 aquata breather. I can lower the water level enough for you to go in there and apologize properly."

The device was quickly taken from Tech. The sniper placed his mouth around the piece and slowly lowered himself into the water. Moving down to her was no problem, he was thankful for the small amount of props decorating the tank. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. Her skin felt different, thicker almost. There was a layer of slime coat over the tail and fluke though her upper body didn't have as much of it as the lower did. It was strange against his bare chest and pants but he didn't dwell on it. Their Jedi was safe and that was all that mattered.


End file.
